Alice in Another Land?
by Kuro'Usagihime
Summary: A modern story of Alice in Wonderland set in Alice's new dream. (Play)
1. Scene 1

**Alice in….. Another Land?**

By: *YUKIHIME* Kuro'Usagihime

* * *

**~Scene 1~**

* * *

_One day, Alice was silently sleeping under the shade of the tree. In her face, we can see the happiness due to her little dream. She was peaceful in her own way but she didn't know that someone on that day can change her life in a sudden…._

**Alice: **(stretched out her arms…. Currently in a big comfy bed.) _Oh my…. Where am I? _(stands up, looks around and starts to panic.) Where am I? This place is certainly new to me!

_The door suddenly opened and a girl with an eyeglass and wearing a green jacket entered._

**Catty Pillar: **Oh, you're awake! How's your sleep?

**Alice: **Fine… Wait, who are you? Where am I?

**Catty Pillar: **(smiles to Alice and stretches her hand for a handshake) I'm Catty. Catty Pillar. You can call me Cathy though. (Alice won't reach Cathy's hand back) What's wrong? (looks at her hand) My hands are clean…. Don't worry about it.

**Alice: **I don't trust you.

**Cathy: **(laughs) Is that so? That's too bad. I thought we can be good friends…

**Alice : **Where am I?!

**Cathy: **Patience dear… Patience…

**Alice : **(Crosses arms and caught a glance of the outside through a window) Wait… this is…. A school?

**Cathy: **Yes deary. This is a first class high school and it's your first day here.

**Alice: **MY…. First day?

**Cathy: **(still smiling) Yes deary….

**Alice : **Oh… you mean it's my first day coming here?

**Cathy: **No…. what I mean is… it's your first day in school… You just transferred here 30 minutes, 25 seconds, and 23 milliseconds ago.

**Alice : **(Raises eyebrows and looks at Cathy) I didn't transfer here…

**Cathy: **You just did.

**Alice : **(still confused) Listen… I was just sleeping under a tree and when I woke up, I'm suddenly here… in front of a girl who tells me that I just transferred here… There's a big question mark written on it!

**Cathy: **Well…. Question marks are hard things dear. You have to make a curve first before jumping down and to answer it, you have to jump up again and erase the curve to let the dot stay.

**Alice : **So…?

**Cathy: **So what I mean is… you have to go back to the reason why you're here.

**Alice : **Why am I here? (asking to herself) Why?...?

**Cathy : **That's easy! What do you usually do at school?

**Alice : **Study?

**Cathy: **Then that's the reason! (holds Alice's hand and dashes out the room)

_Cathy brought Alice to a hall full with doors and within these doors are group of classes ongoing with their own lessons._

**Cathy: **(Took a stop in front of a certain door) Well, this is your stop. This will be your new room.

_As the door opened, Alice peeked into the room and what she saw was a class sitting obediently, listening to the teacher. She smiled as she saw them taking notes and remembered her own class doing the same._

**Alice : **(still peeking) Well that's nice…. But I'm not here to listen to some lessons. I need to – (looks back to Cathy but she's not there anymore) …. Cath?

(Started searching for Cathy) Cath? Where are you?

**Cheshire:**(Hugs Alice from the back.) Looking for me?

**Alice : **Waa… Wha – Who – (pushes Cheshire. Of course, he fell down) Who are you?!

**Cheshire: **(looks at Alice with a big smile and stands) I should be the one asking you. Who are you? You've been looking for me, right?

**Alice : **Looking? I'm not looking for you… Who I'm looking for was a girl named Cathy… Catty Pillar.

**Cheshire: **Who? Caterpillar? If you're looking for one, there are plenty in the garden.

**Alice : **No… Catty Pillar… A tall girl with an eyeglass wearing a green jacket.

**Cheshire: **Oh… that Catty…. She's kind of the school guidance councilor, if you're looking for her you should –

**Alice : **Ah… thanks. You're such a great help. (Walks but Cheshire suddenly held her hand)

**Cheshire: **Tsk, tsk… This building is kind of a maze itself… You sure you want to go alone?

**Alice : **Uhh… I-

**Cheshire: **By the way, I'm Cheshire Antony Torre, initial CAT… ^_^ What's your name?

**Alice : **I'm – I'm Alice…

**Cheshire: **_The _Alice?

**Alice : **(Nods)

**Cheshire: **Ah! You're that girl that that rabbit brought!

**Alice : **Rabbit?

**Cheshire: **(laughs) Ah… I see… I see…

**Alice : **What?

**Cheshire: **(suddenly his expression turned to being serious… XD) Alice…

**Alice : **(looks up to Cheshire)

**Cheshire: **I… like you… ^_^

**Alice : **Huh?

**Cheshire: **Will you go out with me?

**Alice : **Oh… sure… where's the door to outside.

**Cheshire: **Huh? O_o

**Alice : **You want to go outside, right? With me? So we'll be going out…

**Cheshire: **No! That's not what I mean. What I mean is-

**Rabbi: **(Runs in between Alice and Cheshire) I'm late! I'm late! For an important date! No time to say hello! Goodbye! I'm late! I'm late!

(exit)

**Alice : **(looking at Rabbi) Who's that?

**Cheshire: **Nah… that's Rabbi Torre… my brother. He's the one who brought you here.

**Alice : **What? Why would he do that?

**Cheshire: **I don't know… usually he just runs trying to catch up with his hectic schedule.

**Alice : **I better ask him. (tries to follow Rabbi but Cheshire held her hand again) What again?

**Cheshire: **You're leaving me behind?

**Alice : **Well… you can lead the way. This school is like a maze, right?

**Cheshire: **Well, that's right.

**Alice : **So you're coming with me?

**Cheshire: **(nod) Coming with you is better than letting 'him' be with you.

**Alice : **Did you say something?

**Cheshire: **Nothing… Let's go.

_And hand in hand, the two started their search for Rabbi Torre._

_Meanwhile, in a certain class behind those doors. The obedient students that Alice just seen finally dropped their act._

**Ms. Mockenzie: **Okay class! That's how you do it. (Bell rings) Ohh… That's it. Goodbye class…

**Students: **(stands) Goodbye Ms. Mockenzie!

**Ms. Mockenzie: **(EXIT)

**Students: **(As soon as the teacher disappeared from their sight, the students started their own messy, topsy-turvy, out-of-school things to do)

**Minnie: **Finally! I'm holding my phone up again! Ms. Mockenzie is definitely a terror! =_= Once, my phone was nearly sold to a merchant because of

her, and I also got detention after that!

**Daisy: **I know right! I can't even call my clan during class hours! Even update my twitter and facebook through phone. And think about those

minus points! (Shivers) I wonder if my grades are okay?

**Lory: **Well… those are not major problems… (yawns) I can't even sleep during her hours! =_=

**Dodo: **Shush you all! Ms. Mockenzie is much better than _'her'_… so be grateful that '_she's' _not here!

**Minnie & Daisy: **(Look at each other)

**Minnie: **Well… you're right.

**Students: **(Notices someone outside)

**Daisy: **(stands) Guys… someone's coming- Quick! On your positions!

**Students: **(Everything came back into order and there enters Mickey Mouse… Deh… joke! XDD!)

**Mickey: **Oh… what's with this noisy silence?

**Minnie: **Mickey! (stands up and was about to go to Mickey but Daisy suddenly scolded her)

**Daisy: **Min! This room has enough PDA's already! Better not try doing what you're thinking!

**Minnie: **(Sits down immediately)

**Dodo: **'Sup bro!

**Mickey: **'Sup! Anyway! Guys… there's this new transferee…

**Lory: **Not interested!

**Dodo: **Is that all you have to say?

**Mickey: **…. And she's transferred by Knave.

**Agil: **Eh…? No way?! That guy did something like that? [A/N: Agil; one of the PDA's]

**Mickey: **Yep… and it seems that that transferee is supposed to be in our class!

**Dulce: **'She' won't be happy when she hears that news.

**Queena: **(Suddenly enters the room) _Who _won't be happy? (Then poses in front of her class.)

**Students: **(Silence)

**Queena: **Mickey…. What are you announcing to them?

**Mickey: **Uh… nothing… (Denial :p)

**Queena: **(Looks at Mickey and glares.) What we're you talking about?

**Under # 1: **Mickey's just telling us about a new transferee student.

**Queena: **Oh…. That's nothing to worry about.

**Under # 2: **But she's transferred here by the Knave.

**Queena: **(Bits her lip then shouts in anger) WHAT?! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! WHY WOULD HE DO SOMETHING AS ABSURD AS THAT?!

**Students: **(SILENCE)

**Queena: **Hah! I'm supposed to be taking a break today since too much of this school can be a heavy toll to my beauty… but since I heard something

unpleasant going on…. I decided to come here. I thought it was all a ridiculous rumor! BUT IT'S NOT! (Paces back and forth) I NEED TO KNOW WHO THIS TRANSFEREE IS! (Calms herself a bit) Can somebody tell me who that girl is?

**Students: **(Silence)

**Queena: **(Shouts) ANYONE?!

**Under # 1,2 & 3 : **Mickey…

**Queena: **(Looks at Mickey which makes him nervous.) So… Mickey…? Do you know this transferee that you're talking

about?

**Mickey: **(Silence)

**Queena: **(Impatient) So…?

**Mickey: **(Still silent)

**Queena: **Hah! Faithful servants!

**Under # 1,2 & 3 : **(In attention)

**Queena: **OFF WITH HIS GRADES!

**Mickey: ** But-!

**Queena: **What? That's what you get in siding against me! The Queen of the School! Hah! You're nothing but little bugs to me…! I can always fail you in every subjects as the Principal's daughter!

**Cana: **[Agil's ka-PDA] (Whisper) Though you can't do anything when it comes to the 'Torre' brothers, the School Chairman's sons.

**Queena: **(Glares at Cana) What's that? Am I hearing a little fat bee buzzing something unpleasant? If you have something to say, say it to me & I'll kick you out of school… Oh… and if you want, I'll also let your so-called-boyfriend with you…

**Cana: **...

**Queena: **Bugs will always be bugs… Hmm… nevermind. Sooner or later, I'll know who that girl is… And she'll know that I'm the only queen of this school… And I am the only one worthy to have Knave.!


	2. Scene 2

**~Scene 2~ Alice in…. Another Land?**

_ Alice & Cheshire continued on their search for the rabbit. They are now currently at the garden. Alice was more amazed of the outside of the school. While the buildings are like maze because of its ups, downs and turns, the school grounds are like that of a park. Well… that's just the grounds… but including the gardens, pools, clubs, and others… it seems like that the whole school campus is a whole island. Thinking about it made Alive tired, so they decided to take a rest._

**Alice: **(Sitting beside Cheshire drinking water) You sure that your brother never stays put?

**Cheshire: **(Nods while drinking water)

**Alice: **Well… with your school campus this big, our work here will be very hard.

**Cheshire: **Blame him for having ADHD

**Alice: **Chesh… how do I get out of here?

**Cheshire: **(Okay... just drink there! .) Wake up…. Since this is a dream…

**Alice: **And how do I wake myself up? I've tried pinching and hurting myself a while ago but I still won't wake up.

**Cheshire: **(Smiles then looks at Alice) Want me to wake you up?

**Rabbi: **(Enters with a pile of papers in hand, running)

**Alice: **Well… if you can… Can you?

**Cheshire: **(Slowly, his face comes near Alice's but someone interrupted. -_-)

**Rabbi: **(Sees Cheshire & Alice) CHESHIRE! (Cheshire stops and looks at Rabbi. Same with innocent Alice.) What are you doing?

**Alice: **Ah! It's Mr. Rabbit!

**Rabbi: **Rabbit?

**Cheshire: **Sheesh… you've got the worst timing ever bro…

**Rabbi: **Timing? Just what the hell are you thinking? This girl – is – (looks at Alice) Who are you anyway?

**Alice: **(Stands) I'm Alice, Mr. Rabbit.

**Rabbi: **What's with this Rabbit thing anyway? My name is Rabbi, there's no 'T' after my name.

**Cheshire: **(Hands behind head) Well if you put up our last name, there will be certainly a letter 'T' after your name, Rabbit.

**Rabbi: **Stay out of this CAT!

**Alice: **Before you start to quarrel, can I ask a question? Well… I'm already asking a question – so – why am I here?

**Rabbi: **I don't know either. 'Knave' just told me to get you here.

**Alice: **Knave? Who's Knave?

**Rabbi: **Our oldest brother?

**Alice: **Oh… and what does he need of me?

**Rabbi: **Uhh… (looks away Alice) that – I don't know.

**Cheshire: **Oh come on… Just tell her the reason. Sooner or later, she'll know anyway.

**Rabbi: **(runs his hand through his hair)

**Cheshire: **Sheesh… (faces Alice) He wants you to be his fiancée.

**Alice: **Oh, okay... WHAT?! I'm just fifteen!

**Cheshire: **And he's just seventeen! Rabbi's fifteen & I'm sixteen!

**Alice: **Wait – you're older than him? (To Cheshire. Cheshire nods) You look the other way around but who cares about that! Why would he do

that?! I don't even know him!

**Rabbi: **Well… that guy's a stalker so that should answer your question.

**Alice: **STALKER? I. HAVE. A. STALKER? That's unbelievable! Who would fall in love with the likes of me?

**Cheshire: **(Hands up) Me! Knave…. & maybe… soon… Rabbi will also.

**Rabbi: **Shush Chesh!

**Alice: **(Surprised by the sudden confession) Oh my… that's… I'm speechless… but why?

**Cheshire: **Well… at first, I just want to play along with my brother but when I got to know you, I started to like you…

**Alice: **Aww… that's… thanks… for liking me. But we just met. That feeling you're feeling now is just admiration. Maybe – we'll just start off as friends first…

**Rabbi: **(Rabbi the Interrupting Rabbit. Stomps his feet) Gosh… why are there so many ants here so sudden.

**Alice: **Oh… right. Mr. Rabbit – (Cheshire laughs)

**Rabbi: **Eps – let me remind you first. It's not RABBIT! It's RABBI!

**Alice: **Oh… sorry… Rabbi, can you lead me to this Knave?

**Rabbi: **Well… that's very hard to do since my schedule is full. Cheshire can do that.

**Cheshire: **If I can, I just have done it a while ago. I have bad luck whenever I'm with that guy. Just talking about him gives bad luck. (Then a dog barks which would startle and frighten Cheshire causing him to jump behind Alice.) See!

**Alice: **Please~

**Rabbi: **(Sigh) Alright. He's an out-of-place person. He just hides wherever he wants and he changes places from time to time but there's this one person who knows where Knave is…

**Cheshire: **Oi! Rabbi! You know how I hate going to that person's place!

**Rabbi: **I know! That's why Alice is going alone.

**Alice: **Alone? How 'bout you?

**Rabbi: **Too busy to come with you. Anyway,, the person you're visiting is a very odd one, you have to keep on asking her about where Knave is… don't also try to drink her teas, they're kind of poisonous…

**Alice: **Poison? Hey – is that person really that dangerous?

**Rabbi: **Yes she is. Now… to go to her place, you have to walk this way… (pointing to a brick road way) …straight. And if you find a hall with a big sign printed, "Tea Ceremony", that's the one.

**Alice: **I'm starting to fear that woman as you describe her.

**Rabbi: **Well… Good luck Alice.

**Cheshire: **Be careful!

**Alice: **(started to walk) Yes… I need luck and carefulness… which I think I don't have.

_ And so… Alice started another tour around the campus. She continued walking straight but then, the brick road that Rabbi showed her started to curve at some point and a sign saying 'This way to Tea Ceremony' with an arrow pointing straight to a forest came before her. With that, Alice became confused… She looked at the clear brick road then to the dark forest… she nodded at the decision to take the forest but someone suddenly called her._

**Dee & Dum: **(behind the trees) Psst…!

**Alice: **(Looks around) Did someone just 'psst' me?

**Dee: **No… no one did. (Still hiding)

**Alice: **Well, if no one did. Then who's this talking?

**Dum: **Your shadow.

**Alice: **Shadows don't talk.

**Dee: **Then… the sign.

**Alice: **(Giggle…) That's funny… people behind the trees.

**Dum: **Aissht… that's no fun! (then there appears Dee & Dum) I'm Dee…

**Dee: **(Glares at Dum and pinches his/her cheeks. But Dum still smiles.) No you're not, you're Dum! I'm Dee! You dummy!

**Alice: **Uhh… I think I can see the difference. Since you're wearing tag-names.

**Dum: **But you're not wearing a tag name.

**Alice: **Since I don't need one. Why are you wearing tags anyway?

**Dee & Dum: **Because we're twins!

**Alice: **Twins? You don't look alike…

**Dee: **(grumpy person) Because we're fraternal twins! That's why I'm much more beautiful/handsome (depends) than him/her.

**Dum: **(smiley person) Where are you going anyway?

**Alice: **To the 'Tea Ceremony'…

**Dee & Dum: **(looks at each other with shocked faces) Tea Ceremony?!

**Dee: **(looks at Alice) It's dangerous there! There are singing, dancing, poetry, and even ceremonies!

**Dum: **(does the same with Dee) And the hosts are certainly, CERTAINLY CRAZY!

**Alice: **I've been warned about that except that singing, dancing, poetry part. But… I need to go.

**Dee & Dum: **Why?

**Alice: **Because I need to find someone.

**Dee & Dum: **Who?

**Alice: **Someone I don't even know.

**Dee & Dum: **(Look at each other then back to Alice) Who are you anyway?

**Alice: **Uhh… Alice?

**Dee & Dum: **A lice? (XDD! LOL!)

**Dum: **That's grammar confusion. Lice is plural.

**Dee: **And you've got a weird name.

**Alice: **(pout) It's not 'A lice', it's ALICE…

**Dee & Dum: **Allies?

**Alice: **No… It's Alice! Ugh… Are you just teasing me or it's just hard explaining to you.

**Dee & Dum: **It's both.

**Alice: **Oh… so if that's it. I'm going now. (Walks away)

**Dum: **But the right way to 'Tea Ceremony' is this way. (Pointing to another way.)

**Dee: **No it's this way… (Pointing to another way from Dum's way.)

**Alice: **Now, you're trying to confuse me. Someone told me to go straight and I will go straight. There's also a sign here.

**Dum: **Well, if you say so…

**Dee: **But don't come crying because you're lost.

**Dum: **(Raise hand) Let's go Dee.

**Dee: **(Holds Dum's raised hand) Okay. (Looks at Alice) Be careful! (Exit leaving Alice behind)

**Alice: **(Looks at Dee ug Dum walking and then to the three ways that have been given to her.) Now I'm starting to get confused over what way to use. (Shouts at Dee & Dum) Way to go Dee & Dum! (Roll eyes) Now what? (Pace back & forth) Rabbit told me to go straight so I'll go straight! What those two told me doesn't matter! I'll go straight! (Step forward.) I'll go forward! (One step forward) Straight. Straight. Straight.

_ And so, trying to erase those confusing things in Alice's mind. She took a step forward, a step forward, a step forward & so on & so on. The forest was full of tall & dark trees, but Alice didn't mind. She kept on moving forward until she found that building that Rabbi talked off to. She smiled proud of herself._

**Alice: **Hah! See… straight is the right pathway!

**Dee & Dum: **(Appears behind Alice) What took you so long?

**Alice: **(Jumped in surprise and looks behind her) H...How did you get here?

**Dee & Dum: **We used the ways that we told you.

**Dee: **Been going back & forth…

**Dum: **… to wait for you.

**Alice: **You mean…?

**Dee: **There's no wrong path…

**Dum: **The straightway is just the hard & long way…

**Alice: **Why didn't you tell me?

**Dum: **Well, we did!

**Dee & Dum: **(Laughs) It was fun meeting you Allies! Bye! (Exit)

**Alice: **(Watches Dee and Dum exit... Blink-blink... Process what happened...) Seriously?!


	3. Scene 3

_Hohoho! My fav scene! enjoy!_

* * *

**~Scene 3~ Alice in…. Another Land?**

* * *

_ Alice opened the door of the said building and just like Dee & Dum told her, there are loud music and people dancing crazily. There is certainly a big crowd. Now, Alice, tired from that tiring walk through that forest, suddenly felt an urge to rest. She found a black comfy sofa seat at the corner and decided to sit there._

_ And there she was sitting comfortably at the seat. She was so comfortable that she forgot her purpose and fell asleep._

_ When she woke up… the partying had ended and she was left alone, on that seat of hers._

**Alice: **(yawns) Sheesh… I feel asleep! Am I allowed to do that? To sleep in my sleep? That's a bit ironic!

**Martha : **(Sitting in front of a coffee table, drinking tea sitting beside March and Dory) I think that's not ironic dear…. I found it interesting! ^_^

**Alice: **(Stand up and slowly approaches Martha) Pardon?

**Martha : **Pardon? PARDON! HAH! I don't know no pardon! Pardon's not here! I'm not Pardon! (To March and Dory) Are you Pardon?!

**March: **(Laughs out loud.) Hahaha! Pardon! Hahahaha! (A/N: Okay... good luck to March's character for the intense whole scene laugh)

**Dory: **(Cries loud) Pardon… huhuh…. PARDOOOONNN! =_= (A/N: And also good luck to Dory's character for the intense dramatic whole scene cry. .)

**Alice: **Oh… now I know.

**Martha : **Know what? (To March & Dory) Do you know what?

**March & Dory: **(March=laughs; Dory=cries) What?

**Martha : **I don't know! (Laughs that made March and Dory silent.) Do you know that I don't know? Cause I don't know either?! (Then March laughs together with Martha and Dory cries.)

**Alice: **Oh my… these guys are really crazy.

**March: **Who are you calling CRAZY?! (Laugh)

**Dory: **(CRY! YOU NEED TO CRY MORE DORY!) Waahhh! She called me crazy!

**Alice: **Then what shall I call you then?

**Martha : **(Stands up and let Alice sit down with them) We prefer calling ourselves… hyperactive, mentally retarded people… (then smile… ^_^ a very big smile ^^)

**Alice: **Well, isn't that the same as the word…. 'crazy'?

**Martha : **NO! (a little offended) Our term is much more smarty-like! You can't see crazy people drinking tea, right? RIGHT?!

**Alice: **(A little frightened so she just nodded)

**Martha : **That's good… (Smiles again and drinks tea with March and Dory…)

**Alice: **Uhh… do you know where the Knave is?

**Martha : **Ahh! Want to hear a song I made? It goes like this…

**Dory: **(Cries loud again) Don't SING!

**March: **(Laugh) Hahahaha! Don'cha dare SING! XDDD!

**Martha : **Waaahh! (and then she laughs) why don't you want me to sing?

**Dory: **Cause you're horrible!

**Martha : **(Frown… laughs then STOP!) FUNNY! =_=

**Alice: **Uhh… about the Knave…?

**Martha : **Do you suppose our drink is alcoholic…? Because… it kinda makes me high… o_O

**Alice: **Uhh….

**Martha : **BTW! (copies a child) My name is Martha Anne Reiza Teresa Hereziah Antoinnette Toph-

**March: **STOOOPPP! (laugh) HAHAHA! Fluffyhead!

**Dory: **Marshmellows!

**Martha : **Strawberries!

**March: **Red!

**Dory: **Tea!

**Martha : **Cakes!

**March: **Ceremony!

**Dory: **Flag!

**Martha : **Blue!

**March: **Red!

**Dory: **Green!

**Martha : **ZAIDO! XDD!

**Alice: **(sigh) What have I gotten into? (facepalm)

**Dory: **PBB TEENS!

**Martha : **12:61!

**March: **Barnuts worth 8 pesos!

**Dory: **Pesoses!

**Martha : **PESOPESOSESOSESOSESOSESO-

**Alice: **SHUT IT! (The three stopped at their game and looked at Alice.) Will you please listen to me…?!

**Martha : **The only way to enter our crazy tea party is to drink tea and be crazy! ^^ (drinks tea) Now…. Where were we?

**Alice: **(sigh) Can I have a tea please?

**Martha : **(blink-blink,looks at Alice then smile.) Hear that?! We have a visitor! QUICKK! (Then they decided to clean up for Alice… BLAH! BLAH! BLAH! too tired to explain! =_=) Get our best cups! Spoon! Cakes! (To Dory.) Here's a five peso coin. (Throws it to March) Go buy some more tea. And I…. (Retouches make up… March and Dory came back to their seats…) Welcome! – Uhh… What's your name?

**Alice: **Alice.

**Martha : **Alice… That's a nice name… I'm Martha by the way… Martha Anne Reiza Tere-

**Alice: **I know that already.

**Martha : **Oh… but… well… you don't know these two guys, right? This guy here is March! J Real name is March April June July… That gal is Dory.. Real name is Dora the Explorer but since Boots left her, she's been crying that's why her name's Dory the Crying Lady… usually there are five stupid guys around her but not today… I call them – (Copyright infringement… Thank you! ^_^)

**Alice: **Is that so…?

**Martha : **Yes it is my dear… (Drinks again)

**Alice: **About the thing that I'm asking…

**Martha : **Do you know? That teas are incredibly nice with cakes? You can try mine…! (Gives her cake.)

**Alice: **Uhh… the thing that -

**March: **(Laughs out loud again because Martha tickles him) S…Stop! Ahahah! STOP! AHAHA! XDD! Stop it! XDD!

**Alice: **Uhh…

**Martha : **RIDDLE! What comes before you?

**Alice: **I don't know…

**Dory & March: **TEA!

**Martha : **Correct! One POINTS for me, no POINTS for you!

**Alice: **That does not make sense. They should have a point because they answered your riddle and you should not have a point because you're the riddler! And that's a grammar confusion..

**Martha : **Well that's the riddle of it child. Why do you suppose a riddle is called a riddle? Because it is a riddle! It's just like calling you birthdate your birthday. You're calling it your birthday every year but you're not supposed to be born again this year! That's just ridiculous! That's why I call my birthday 'Unbirthday'! ^_^

**Dory & March: **HAPPY UNBIRTHDAY! (Then blows a horn)

**Alice: **That's… my head suddenly hurts.

**Martha : **Why since you're not touching your tea… Drink it and you'll feel better.

**Alice: **Nah… I'm caffeine allergic.

**Martha : **(Horrified look) Caf… Caf… Caffeine allergic? That's horrible!

**Alice: **(nod-nod… LIAR! XDD!)

**Martha : **Then… try this cake.

_ Alice looked at the cake and thought. Rabbi only told her to not drink tea that Martha would offer but not cake. She thought for it for few minutes and…_

**Alice: **Well… if it's free then… OKAY! ^^

_ And she ate the cake._

**Alice: **Hmm… it's delicious! Who baked it?

**March: **(Laugh) Me! It's called MUDCAKE! ^_^

**Alice: **(Blink-blink then act like she's about to vomit…and drinks the tea... accidentally! XD!)

**Martha : **Pfff…! (Laugh! ... Okay not that much! XDD) It's called mudcake alright but it does not mean that it's really made up of mud! (Then her voice and expression turned serious.) And dear… aren't you caffeine allergic?

_ And with that… Alice's sight turned black._

_ Meanwhile the two Torre brothers…_

**Cheshire: **Hey didn't you say you've got something to do?

**Rabbi: **(Pacing back & forth) I'm worried.

**Cheshire: **Worried? (Shivers) I kinda hate to admit that we're feeling the same way.

**Rabbi: **You? Worried? Hah! You look pretty calm to me.

**Cheshire: **Because I'm stoic! And that's a fact… I'm a pretty handsome guy. ^_^

**Rabbi: **Psh… stoic your as-

**Cheshire: **Watch your mouth there Rabbi. We have children listening!

**Rabbi: **As if I'd care! (sigh) I think I shouldn't have let Alice go alone. Martha is someone who can't be bargained with.

**Cheshire: **Then why did you let her alone?!

**Rabbi: **Because Martha gives me creeps. Her stare , her voice, her crazy sayings and riddles… It's a waste of time. How about you? You're doing the same right?

**Cheshire: **Me? Nah… she's bad luck to me. And she's creepy… in so many levels… Which makes me wonder… what Alice is feeling now.

**Rabbi & Cheshire: **(thinks for it for a while and said in unison) I'm going to help Alice. (looked at each other) Don't copy me!

**Rabbi: **That's my line!

**Cheshire: **Hmp… suit yourself. But my decision won't change, I'm going to go to where Alice is.

_ And so, the Torre brothers went to the Tea Ceremony._

_ At the tea ceremony…_

**Martha : **Hahay… boooring!

**March: **(laugh) Haha! BOOORINGG!

**Dory: **(cry) Waaah! We have nothing to do!

**Martha : **(removes her top hat and looked at inside) Hah! I'll try some magic! (turns her hand like a magician and enters her hand inside her hat) I wonder if I'll get a cat or a rabbit? (pulls out her hand but there's nothing. Frown…) That's disappointing.

**March: **Haha! Disappointing! HAHA!

**Dory: **Waah! I've disappointed you! This is really so disappointing! You being disappointed makes me disappointed!

**Martha : **(sigh) Now… what to do… what to do…

**Rabbi & Cheshire: **(enter)

**Rabbi: **Martha! Where's Alice?

**Martha : **(stirs her tea, bored) Alice who? I don't know no Alice. I'm not Alice. (To March & Dory) Are you Alice?

**March: **(laugh) Haha! Alice! HAhahaha!

**Dory: **(cry) Huhuhuh…. ALIIIICCCCEEEEE!

**Cheshire: **As crazy as ever… but don't lie Martha. We know you know where Alice is.

**Martha : **Ah! I just remembered another riddle!

**Rabbi: **We don't have time for your riddles!

**Martha : **Haha! This would be interesting! What comes before and after tea?

**Rabbi: **La

**Cheshire: **Doe.

**Martha : **Correct! No points to you! Two point for me!

**Cheshire: **(sigh then facepalm) Here we go again… Can we have some tea?

**Martha : **(looks at Cheshire and glares…! XDD) NO! I just had a visitor a while ago and I'm tired. Ahh… remembering her, ahh!~~ I love her company.

**Rabbi: **This visitor that you're talking about, where is she?

**Martha : **In heaven.

**Rabbi & Cheshire: **WHAT?!

**Martha : **With that four-eyed guidance councilor. And can you believe her? She took almost all of my teacups, spoons and fork? That girl is an angel!

**Cheshire: **Good for you.

**Rabbi: **(sigh) Thank God. She's safe.

**Martha : **But that was only after she took a drink from my tea.

**Cheshire: **Now… I'm starting to get nervous again.

**Rabbi: **Martha, we'll be going now. And I hope we won't want your company again.

**Martha : **Well… thank you… Come back again!

**Rabbi & Cheshire: **(walks but does not exit)

_ Upon hearing that terrible news from Martha, Cheshire and Rabbi dashed their way to the clinic to where Cathy was usually was. On their way, they met a bunch of students talking about something…_

**Student 1: **Hey have you heard about the Knave's transferee?

**Student 2: **Yes, they say she's pretty… well… she did enchant our Knave afterall.

**Student 3: **Yes. Yes. But… now, I'm starting to pity her.

**Student 1: **Why's that?

**Student 3: **Well, haven't you heard? That the Queen is very much frustrated about this news and you know her, she'll do anything to keep anyone near her Knave as she says.

**Student 2: **Oh… just thinking about this makes me shiver.

**Student 4: **Hah! You three aren't updated? There's this new news.

**Student 3: **And what is it?

**Student 4: **You see, the Queen wants everyone to participate in finding that transferee and when we find her, also help in bullying her.

**Student 1: **That's horrible of her!

**Student 4: **I know right! And also, anyone who does not follow her shall be expelled.

**Student 2: **She's really a devil. Abusing her father's work as the principal.

**Student 1: **So, are you guys going to obey that Queen?

**Student 2,3 & 4: **(looks at each other)

**Student 4: **I think I'll try not to find that transferee, so I'll not taint my good deeds.

**Student 1: **Me too!

**Student 2: **Me three!

**Student 3: **I guess I'll be doing that too… (Bell rings) Oh… let's go before we're late for the last period~ (Student 1,2,3 & 4 exits)

**Rabbi & Cheshire: **(center stage)

**Cheshire: **Heard that bro?

**Rabbi: **Yes. Loud & clear.

**Cheshire: **Alice shouldn't stay here or her life will be miserable as long as the Queen is here.

**Rabbi: **Then… what should be done?

**Cheshire: **Well, you're the smart one aren't you?

**Rabbi: **It's pretty obvious isn't it? It's just to wake her up.


End file.
